


Stolen Moments

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Featuring a sexually frustrated Matthew, Shadow of Night spoilers, and a meddling Philippe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Matthew attempts to spend time alone with Diana, despite Philippe's meddling.





	Stolen Moments

Diana had just exited the kitchens when a cool breeze brushed against her skirts. Before she could even turn around, she found herself pinned to the wall by an amorous vampire. Cool lips caught hers in a demanding kiss.

“ _Christ_ , this is maddening,” Matthew said before pressing a tender kiss to her lips, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

“ _Matthaios_! Leave Diana be and meet me outside!” Philippe’s voice boomed from another room.

Matthew cursed, but reluctantly followed his father’s orders.

A few hours later, Diana was reading in the library when Matthew came rushing in.

“Philippe’s distracted,” was all he said before tossing her book aside and pulling her into his arms, his mouth immediately going to her neck to kiss the place where he’d taken her blood. His lips traced over the mark, making her gasp as the oversensitive nerves sparked to life, her body trembling in response.

“Really, _Matthaios_ , you should know better.” Philippe’s hulking frame stood in the doorway, a bored expression on his face.

Matthew groaned.

“Don’t complain. Now, since you seem to have so much energy today, we’ll go for a ride.” Philippe’s words brokered no argument as he waited for Matthew to follow after him.

With one last brief kiss to her throat, all while glaring at Philippe, Matthew departed.

Diana sat across from Matthew at the dinner table that evening and she could feel his heavy gaze flitting over her features as she ate and made small talk with the other guests. The sensation of snowflakes moved from her lips to her throat and then to her breasts.

Almost choking on some chicken, Diana glared at Matthew but he merely gave her an innocent smile and took a sip of his wine.

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play it? Well, she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

Matthew choked out a cough when Diana’s foot touched his ankle under the table. He shot her a warning glance, but she merely copied his earlier innocent expression and took another bite of her chicken.

Her foot slid higher, tracing his muscular calf towards his knee. Matthew swallowed down some wine, his eyes smouldering as he did his best to hide his reaction from the other guests.

Just as Diana’s foot touched the inside of his thigh, glass shattered all over the table. Startled, she pulled her foot away and watched servants rush forward to clean up what remained of Matthew’s goblet.

Two cold patches bloomed on the side of Diana’s face and she turned to see Philippe giving her a reproachful look before shifting his gaze to Matthew. “Your mother will not be pleased when she discovers that you broke one of her favorite goblets. Do be careful next time.”

Despite the fact that he was looking resolutely at Matthew, Diana could tell that Philippe’s last remark was aimed at her. Matthew glared at his father as he picked shards of glass from his palm with expert precision.

Diana bit her lip and felt Matthew’s gaze flicker over her mouth, his expression tight with need.

The next day, Diana was fussing over her equipment in the still room when Matthew stalked in and pulled her into a punishing kiss.

“Between you and my father, I don’t know who is worse. It will be difficult to get the wine stains out of that shirt.”

Diana snorted. “You started it.”

His only response was another kiss that quickly turned heated and she was almost certain that Matthew intended to finally consummate their marriage right there on the table. She had just started rucking her skirts up when he stopped and pulled away with a groan.

“No, not like this. Not when my father could walk in at any moment.”

As if on cue, Matthew’s head snapped to the side with a sour frown and he sighed.

“Duty calls,” Diana said, her smile wistful.

He made a frustrated grunt as he set her down on the floor and trudged out of the room, pausing in the doorway to gaze at her longingly before departing.

The day after the wedding, Diana was sat in the library reading again. She had woken up only a couple of hours before, but knew Matthew wouldn’t be up for a while.

Or so she thought.

“You know, I thought yesterday would be the last day I would wake to an empty bed, so imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to find my _wife_ gone.”

Matthew sauntered into the room, his hair still mussed from sleep but his eyes as sharp as any predator on the prowl. He plucked the book from her hands and tossed it behind him. Diana was about to lecture him about book abuse when he knelt before her and pulled her hips to the edge of the chair. He pushed her skirts up and spread her legs wide. Just as he leaned forward to bury his face between her thighs he stopped, turning his head towards the closed doorway with a tense expression.

“What is it?” she asked, curious to know if anyone was about to burst in.

For a moment he didn’t say anything, then he relaxed. “Nothing. I was just checking to make sure we weren’t interrupted. _Again_.”

Diana chuckled. “I believe Philippe will be keeping his distance for a while now that we are officially wed.”

Matthew snorted before returning his attention towards his earlier task. With a wicked grin, his mouth descended on her and any thoughts of Philippe flew from her mind. Matthew spent the next several hours making love to her on every surface in the room.

Thankfully, they didn’t see hide nor hair of Philippe for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to adow-trash for unintentionally sparking the idea for this fic because, let's be real, this was one of the funniest parts of the book. Please leave a comment or review or just saw hi! I really do love it! Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
